The present invention relates to a lens structure for a vehicular lamp and, more particularly, to a lens structure for a vehicular lamp capable of providing a uniform annular light output effect.
Conventional vehicular lamps generally include a lens in front of a lighting element such that the light rays emitted from the lighting element can transmit the lens. To increase the lighting and alarming effect, current vehicular lamps includes an annular lighting arrangement in which a plurality of annularly arranged lighting elements (such as light emitting diodes) is provided behind the lens of the vehicular lamp, such that the lighting elements can provide an annular lighting pattern.
However, when viewed from the front of the lens, the area corresponding to the lighting elements is brighter than other area not corresponding to the lighting elements, presenting obvious local point lights and uneven annular light output.
In an attempt to overcome the above disadvantage, a reflective groove capable of diffusing light can be provided behind the lens in a location corresponding to each lighting element such that the light rays emitted by the lighting element can be split by the reflective groove to provide uniform and increased luminance. However, each lighting element requires a corresponding reflective groove, leading to a limitation to the number of the lighting elements. Furthermore, the light mixing effect is still unsatisfactory, because the light rays emitted by each lighting element directly transmit outside of the lens after having been diffused by the corresponding reflective groove.